This invention relates to a pinch valve and, in particular, to a pinch valve of low mass which is capable of developing a very large closing force.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Pinch valves are frequently used for specialized applications such as for the handling of highly corrosive liquids, suspensions of errosive solids, or for sanitary applications where the process fluid cannot be contacted directly with a valve and its mechanical components.
Typically, pinch valves are provided with flanged ends for attachment in the process line and have flexible conduits which are surrounded by wear boots. An actuator drives a mechanism against the wear boot, pinching the flexible conduit closed and, for this purpose, a massive drive structure is commonly employed. Generally, pneumatic or hydraulic actuators must be used to develop the large closing forces required when the valve is to be used on lines of 2 inches or greater diameters.